


Beneath A Moonless Sky

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: But still it's a PWP, It's actually only PG, M/M, My first pwp, PWP, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock spent their shore leave in Kirk's house in Iowa. A shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath A Moonless Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanDarkrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanDarkrock/gifts).



Kirk发誓他并没有想把事情往这个方向引。

 

好吧，或许他之前洗澡时的小动作否定了他的话；下棋时他不怀好意的双关否定了他的话；吃水果时他故意舔着手上的汁液否定了他的话，但不管怎样，Kirk并不介意被一个热情的瓦肯人用人类的方式吻着。

 

他紧紧拥着Spock，一只手从Spock的后背顺着对方的胳膊滑去想用瓦肯的方式回吻，但当他的臀部压上桌子边缘时，Kirk瞬间就忘记了他的打算。他腾出一只手，撑着自己坐上了桌子，这样他的屁股就不再被桌沿硌得生疼，可是下一秒他就模模糊糊的听见什么东西被扫到地上的声音，然后Spock没有打破这个吻就把他压倒在桌面上。

 

接着Kirk就字面意义上的嚎了出来。

 

Spock瞬间僵住了，他立刻起身，“Jim！怎么……”Kirk皱了皱眉，手伸到背后弓起身子扭了半天，然后他终于找到了让他因疼痛而喊叫的罪魁祸首之一——一枚白方骑士。

 

“哦上帝啊……”Kirk看着手中的棋子喃喃道，他有些沮丧的脱力的躺了回去，结果又因为被硌了一下而畏缩。他叹了口气，起身，安慰的吻了吻依旧僵硬的Spock。瓦肯人的手滑到Kirk的背部，轻轻的抚摸着，他侧过头，躲开Kirk的吻，“Jim，你是否感到疼痛？”

 

“我很好，Spock，几个木头棋子不能把我怎么样。”Kirk往后退了一小步，然后拉着Spock的手往床边走去。“来吧，看来我们需要换个地方继续。”“的确。”Spock反握住Kirk的手臂，将他拉回自己怀中，在人类的唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。Kirk微微一笑，虽然他也想跟Spock进行他唇舌间的游戏，但是他还有自己的计划。Kirk推了推Spock，打破了这个吻，之后看着他顺从的瓦肯爱人躺在了床上。Kirk脱掉浴袍，只穿着短裤跨坐在Spock身上，然后他摆出了瓦肯吻的手势，来回抚摸着Spock的手背。

 

Kirk喜欢去探索他们二人之间的不同，他喜欢看到Spock因为这对人类来说没什么感觉的手部接触而抽气。每一点不同都强化了他们之间的差异，让Kirk难以不去注意到他的Spock是有多么特殊。他们还没有链接所以Kirk并不知道瓦肯的吻给瓦肯人带来怎样的感受，不过这让他想到Spock用人类的方式来吻他时也不会知道Kirk有什么感觉。

 

Kirk开始漫不经心的移动着他的臀部，摩擦着Spock。他听见瓦肯人呼吸一顿，然后感觉到Spock空闲的那只手拂上他的大腿，慢慢的向上移去，到达他的腰侧，然后握紧。这热度反而令Kirk汗毛倒立，他抓住了Spock放在他腰上的手。Spock的另一只手已经摆成了类似瓦肯举手礼一样的姿势，Kirk费了点劲也模仿着，他横过手掌，用手心擦过Spock的手背，不知道自己这个动作对不对也不知道在Spock看来这是不是个稀里糊涂的吻。Spock则用掌侧滑过Kirk的手心，然后瓦肯人的手绕到了Kirk的手背，之后以一种异星的优雅做着Kirk没见过的动作。Kirk则加大了下身摩擦的力度，这让他有些喘不上气但他决定继续折磨瓦肯人。他感觉到Spock在他身下弓了起来，迎合着Kirk的动作。

 

“告诉我，”Kirk喘了一下，“告诉我这是什么感觉。”他注意到Spock疑惑的目光，“你的手，瓦肯吻。”他补充道。Spock转头看着他们指间的动作，然后吞咽了一下，“这感觉很……令人愉悦。”Kirk轻笑出声，“你可能做的比这更好啊，Spock先生。”他看着Spock从喉咙里逼出一声呻吟突然觉得很有成就感。

 

“手部一般的接触是……是亲近且令人满足的，”Spock盯着他，仿佛是在质问Kirk为什么要如此折磨他，“然而在此种情况下，这些手势会刺激到……瓦肯人手上不同的敏感区域，再加上通过接触感知到的外部情绪及感官体验……”Spock的声音愈发沙哑，“这无疑是相当令人唤起的。”

 

哦天啊，看着Spock凌乱的躺在他身下，用着 _那种声音_ 说出这种话，Kirk感觉有点头晕，他闭上眼睛。“那要是这样呢？”他将之前握住的Spock的手抬到唇边，吻了一下之后没有预警的将两根手指含入嘴中。

 

Spock反应之大着实吓了Kirk一跳。这瓦肯人的腰部猛地向上抬起，让Kirk差点咬到对方的手指。Kirk还没反应过来，就感到口中的手指瞬间被抽了出来，几乎同时他感到一阵天旋地转接着一个冲撞，之后Kirk就意识到现在是他躺在床上，而Spock正坐在他双腿之间脱掉上衣。Kirk看着Spock褪掉其余的衣物，感觉到Spock压了上来，他的双手下意识的抓紧床单。

 

Spock低下头，又一次吻住Kirk。Kirk怀疑就像是他总是喜欢试着用瓦肯的方式亲吻Spock，这瓦肯人也喜欢用人类的方式来戏弄他。就算是沉迷在这厚重的感官刺激之下，Kirk依旧能感受到Spock手握住了他的一只手腕，将其拉过头顶压在床垫上。这时Spock结束了这个吻，他侧头，灼热潮湿的呼吸打在Kirk耳畔。

 

“你喜欢这么做，折磨我。”Spock的声音带着美味的粗糙，Kirk终于意识到自己是有多么的口干舌燥，他清了清嗓子，“你要是想报复可以在下回，”Kirk动了动，用自己某个部位的坚硬提醒着Spock他俩共同面对的严峻问题“你我这次可是等不了了。” 在Spock烈焰般的凝视下Kirk突然非常清晰的感知到自己的肺是如何努力的工作，将大量的氧气送入体内。

 

Spock挑了挑眉，Kirk的心沉了下去。瓦肯人没有感情真是个天大的笑话，Kirk有些气鼓鼓的想着。Spock慢慢向Kirk的下方移去，Kirk刚想动动胳膊结果就被Spock一记眼神阻止。他的反叛都在一下深呼吸中化为乌有。Spock一只手抚着他的腰部，若即若离的热度和压力让Kirk忍不住想扭动。瓦肯人的一根手指滑进Kirk的内裤边缘，在他吻着人类的腹部时漫不经心的逗弄着愈发敏感的皮肤。Kirk想改变姿势让瓦肯人的手能接触到他最需要摩擦的地方，但是这该死的瓦肯人用他的体重限制住了Kirk。他伴着沮丧的叹气哼了一声。

 

终于，终于Spock慢慢的拽下了他的最后一件衣物，Kirk渴求着Spock的关注但那瓦肯人只是将他的右腿架在肩上，用左手并在一起的食指和中指从大腿根缓缓向上抚摸。Spock在用瓦肯的方式吻着他内侧柔软的皮肤这个事实绝对是火上浇油，Kirk用另一条腿勾着Spock的腰，试图把他拉近，但Spock所做的只是侧头然后亲了下他的足弓。Kirk没有料到自己会因为这个动作而颤抖，同时感觉到自己的下腹部几乎是瞬间绷紧。他无法放松他也不敢放松，他因这不自然的紧张而快要喘不上气了。

 

“Spock……”他咳出这么一个单词，在对方身上发现了自己欲望的映射，“你……”他这才发现自己的手不知什么时候早已死死地抓着枕头。Spock离得近了些，但是这距离对Kirk来说还是太远。他本想用动作让Spock理解他的迫切渴望，但是转念他却够到了Spock的手，然后Kirk干脆就把自己此刻的所有感受需要幻想全部投射给Spock，不知道在这么粗略的接触中瓦肯人能感知到多少。不过从Spock僵了一下后立刻热情的吻住他这个反应来看，Kirk的计划还是挺成功的。Kirk感觉到几根手指摸索着到了他的入口，他脑中尚能思索的部分让他腾出一只手拉开床头柜的抽屉，找寻着……

 

Kirk睁开双眼皱着眉哼了一声，又在抽屉里摸了几次，还是没有。这时Spock也停下了动作，看着Kirk。“这不可能……”Kirk刚要去翻下几层抽屉时这才想起来，“哦该死的……我忘了把它从包里拿出来了！”他又羞又怒的揉着脸。“我——”还没说完，Kirk就被胸口上一只火热的手压了回去。“我去取。”Kirk看着瓦肯人就这么一丝不挂的迅速下床，之后因为某些动作展示出的某些部位以及人类的丰富联想而再次紧闭双眼。他正埋怨着自己准备的不充分，熟悉的热度又回到了他身边打断了他的思绪。

 

他就应该在洗澡的时候把这些事儿都弄完，当两根沾满润滑剂的手指开拓着他时Kirk迷迷糊糊的想着，没想到回爱荷华的家里竟然比在飞船上还要麻烦……“Jim，”瓦肯人在他的耳边咕哝着“你的思绪颇为不合时宜。”Kirk没忍住还是笑了出来“你是在抱怨吗，Spoc——”他在Spock进来时嘶了一声，他仰着头，大口呼吸着带着一丝瓦肯人特有的味道的空气。他把Spock再次拉进一个深吻中，盲目的寻找着Spock的手，但下一刻，他的手就覆在了Kirk的脸侧。

 

Kirk急促的喘了口气。这感觉就如同有千万个人在门外叫喊着，Kirk能感觉到各种声音冲撞着他们之间肉体的阻隔，想要突破重围进入他的精神中。Kirk抓着Spock的手，想让它精确的放在他的融合点上，“来吧，”他用言语回答了Spock眼中的询问，“现在。”Spock的指尖微微颤抖的找到了正确的位置，微微施力，下一秒Kirk就几近叫喊出声。

 

这太过了。他的大脑在努力处理两个人的感受，而这让他的感官过载，他无法在两份感觉中选其一因为没有一个假象可以供他排除，它们都是真实且客观存在的。两个人的一切汇聚在一个人身上，Kirk因为这根本不该由地球人承受的体验而有些头晕，但是这浓稠的感觉让他成瘾，欲罢不能。他无法很好的协调他的感知——此刻他看着Spock在他上方，运动着，双唇微张，接下来他又看见Kirk躺在他身下，眼神迷乱，脸上泛着异星的红色，舌头舔过嘴唇让他无法克制的吻了上去。他们的思想在交融，他们的感官早已合二为一；他们相互索取着彼此精神中所剩无几的清明，也在反复刺激着对方妄想脱缰的混乱。或许是他打断了这个吻因生理需求而夺取着空气，也或许是他逐渐失去了逻辑的控制，加快了节奏，Kirk——Spock——此刻只能去感受，分析在眼下毫无可能。

 

这是残酷的，双倍的感官体验折磨着他，逼迫着他，让他只能在愈发沉重的情欲之中跪下，臣服。他的每一丝反抗所带来的结果都会返回到自己身上，而如果他放任自己去享受，本已超过语言描述的美妙体验会被无限放大逼近痛苦。他在两个选择中徘徊犹豫，可在本能的驱使下他所有的动作让他的神经末梢如同着火一般。但不管在怎样的狂乱中他都知道，他的伴侣正伴他身边，而只要他们二人拥有着彼此，他们就永远不会迷失，无论是共同的攀爬，无论是共同的坠落。

 

彼时的危险在此刻却为安全。

 

***

Spock从浴室中出来，发现Kirk围着浴巾正趴在地上，左顾右盼。“你在寻找什么？”他询问到。

 

Kirk抬起头，笑了一下，“我在找之前掉在地上的棋子，”他看向桌边书架底下，“要是少了几个的话咱们就下不了棋了。”Kirk的语气似乎在暗示些什么，但是在Spock能确定前那抹不知名的东西早已消失。Spock也跪在地上，最后从床底下捡到了几枚棋子。

 

“谢谢，Spock。”Kirk从Spock手中接过那些卒子，整理好了棋盘。“不用客气，Jim，毕竟这是我弄掉的。”Spock的回答让Kirk轻笑出声。“确实是。”Kirk笑着说道，之后扯掉浴巾拉着他钻进了被子里。“早点睡吧，明天我还要教你骑马呢……”Kirk在毯子下含糊不清的嘟囔着。Spock虽然对Kirk明天是否还能骑马表示怀疑，但是他并不打算开口了，因为此刻，他和他的伴侣无疑需要……休息。

 

THE END

 

(This can also be treated as the prequel of [Chess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2270862/chapters/4989063). )


End file.
